Hiro The Lost Fire Bender
by Tesswithwings
Summary: Hiro and her best friend Nami barely escaped from a rampage on their home in the Earth Kingdom three years ago so now they travail around the world looking for a home. On their journey they run a crossed a unlikely companion, Zuko the banished prince.
1. The Lost Fire Bender

**My first Fan fic about Avatar the Last Air bender. It is set maybe between the time Zuko is trying to find Ange after he leaves his Uncle or between the time he decided he's good and is trying to catch up to them and be the Avatar's fire bending teacher. I haven't decided. But enjoy.**

**I Tesswithwings do not own any Avatar the Last Air Bender character mentioned in this story but I do won my Oc's Nami and Hiro.**

**Pre Log**

Fire and rock rained down a crossed the Earth Kingdom. My father, a high general of the Fire Kingdom, was living in and "helping" run the kingdom. I thought the Land of Fire was a bit barbaric. The Fire Lord had moved me and my family here and now we were to die in a horrific rebellion. Not to say I blame the people of the Earth Kingdome. I was an only child but I found great company in my servant girl and best friend Nami.

"Nami?" I yelled up the stairs in a panic.

"Coming Hiro!" she yelled back and nearly fell down the stairs.

"We must find mother and father" I said to her and grabbed her hand. We ran through the house yelling for my parents but found no voice yelling back.

"I don't think they are here!" Nami said out of breath. A rock at that moment came bursting through the window.

"DUCK!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks Hiro" she mumbled as I helped her up.

"We have to get out." I told her. I grabbed her hand again and we ran. We got to the door and the door knob was blazing hot red. But I didn't see that till it was too late. I grabbed it and fire shot up my arms.

"HIRO!" Nami yelled.

It must have been adrenalin because the pain barely fazed me. Pushed open the door to the outside world. Everyone was fighting. We ran until we got to the forest.

"We have to stop" Nami said and pulled me by the arm to a river.

"I'm fine" I mumbled

"Look at your hands!" she mumbled then forced me to put them in the river. She used her water bending to try to heal my burns. But it was too late. My arms had scars up to my elbows the shape of flams themselves.

"Ironic isn't it…" I mumbled.

"What's ironic?" Nami asked and tried again.

"A fire bender got burnt…"

I was 13 when we ran away from home, that was three years ago. Now I'm 16 and Nami is 15. That day I lost my fire bending and my home. I've haven't seen my parents scents that night. Nami and I have been traveling the world in search of belonging.

**present**** Day**

"Who's that?" my best friend, Nami, from our home village asked. I looked over to her. The wind blew her dark brown hair over her green sparkly eyes.

"Who's who?" I asked.

"Don't you see that boy Hiro?" Nami asked and pointed ahead of us. Indeed there was a boy crouched down by the river bank. He had a large scare on his left eye (right eye if you're looking at him).

"Hello!" Nami yelled and waved to him. This startled the boy making him fall on his back side.

"Nami must you friend every stranger we meet?"

"Yes I must!" she laughed.

We approached the boy.

"Hello traveler, what is your name?" Nami asked.

The boy looked up at us and I recognized him instantly.

"Prince Zuko!" I gasped.

"You know him?" Nami asked.

"You know me?" the boy asked.

"Well… everyone knows of the fallen prince." I made up an excuse truth was I did know him. When I used to live in the Fire Kingdom we would stay at the palace and I would play with him and his sister. But I have a forgettable face.

"The fallen prince," Zuko snorted.

"Huh?" Nami turned to me.

"I'll explain later" I mumbled.

"So Zuko" Nami turned back to him. "What-cha hunched over for?"

"I have a cut…" Zuko said.

"Oh I'm an owff-"Nami started to say something but I stopped her. No one but I knew about her water bending.

"Let me see." I said and kneeled down by him.

He just looked at me.

"I won't hurt you" I said and grabbed his hand that was placed over his cut.

"You may have to take off your shirt!" Nami told him over my shoulder.

"She's right" I said.

"Umm" he was hesitant.

"We are healers." I informed him.

"Okay..." he said. He must have been in some paint to trust us so much. He took off his shirt to reveal a larger cut then I thought it would be.

"Who shanked you?" I asked.

"None of your business"

"Okay then." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Nami! By the way and this is Hiro" Nami introduced us as I tended to his wounds. It took about a half hour to clean and stich him up. During this time Nami asked him lots of questions to which he barely answered.

"I don't mean to be forward but it would be smart of you if we all traveled together so I can keep an eye on your wound."

"That's okay thank you" Zuko said and got up he took a few steps away and collapse to his knees.

"As I just said it would be smart if we stuck together."

"Very well, just for a few days" the banished prince agreed.

**Please comment so I can get inspiration to keep writing. Thank you!**


	2. Realization

Bla Bla Bla this chap was slow going sorry if its not very good I promise the next one will be much better! Sorry if Zuko is a little OCC but I'm trying my best! OH and Hiro isn't a Mary-Sue! Not that she has been accused of being one but I'm working on more conflict in her personality just give me time

"So Zuko… how did you get your scare?" Nami asked as we all huddled around the fire. When Zuko didn't answer I spoke up.

"Nami it isn't polite to ask of such things… you should know how self conscious I am about my scars."

"But your scars are from heroically saving me! You're a hero Hiro!" she giggled.

"Prince Zuko's scares are just as heroic Nami trust me. Maybe when he gets to know us better he will tell you."

"Okay" Nami sighed and laid down in the grass.

"You think I'm heroic?" Zuko asked looking down his hair covering his eyes.

"You stood up for what you felt was right. You will find no judgment here." I promised.

"How did you get your scars?" He asked me.

Nami shot up to a sitting position. "She grabbed on to a burning doorknob to save us!"

"It was stupidity not heroism," I mumbled. I lifted my sleeve and showed Zuko the red flame shaped scar.

"You had escaped though Hiro! But you came back for me."

"You are more of a family then anyone before Nami you know that" I smiled at her.

"If only everyone was so open-minded as you," Zuko commented.

"Hiro yes she is very open-minded! And wise like an owl!"

"I am not like an owl!" I said almost a yell.

"I'm kidding Hiro you need to lighten up!" she laughed. I looked at her and smiled.

"I am going to bed." I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Goodnight" I said and laid down with my back to the fire.

After a few minutes of silence Zuko's voice broke the quite, "do you want to know how I got this scare?" he asked Nami.

"Very much so!" Nami's voice sounded like a kid in her eagerness.

"Well I used to live in the Fire Kingdom, my father is the Fire Lord…" he started. Then continued to tell the story I had heard so many times before but I stayed awake to listen to it from Zuko.

"Wow" Nami said when he had finished.

"Yes wow" Zuko said.

"Hiro was right you are heroic Zuko" Nami said and yawned I heard her lay down. "You should stay around for a wile Zuko… your good company," she laughed.

"Maybe" Zuko said then my world blacked out into a dream.

The next day…

I woke to the chatter of Nami and Zuko… well mostly Nami.

"So were are you heading to?" Nami asked.

"I haven't really decided yet." Zuko said.

"OH maybe you can travel with us then… even after your all healed up!"

"Uhhh"

"Stop pestering him Nami" I mumbled sleepily

"I wasn't pestering I was inquiring" she said and bounced to my side. I sat up and looked at Zuko

"Do you think you could check my stitches… they kinda hurt."

"Ya no problem" I said and got up.

"I'm going to go play in the water" Nami said and skipped toward the riverbed that was down hill from our camp.

Zuko took off his shirt and leaned on his one arm opposite from his cut.

"I'll clean it to make sure its not infected." I said more talking to myself then to him. I got up and got my basket of first aid supplies. When I sat back down I took of the bandage that covered it then poured cold water of the cut.

"That's cold," he mumbled.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its fine… Can I ask you something Hiro?"

"Sure" I said

"How did you know who I was?"

"Everyone knows who you are"

"Everyone from the Fire Nation…"

"Well… I am from the Fire Nation. You probably don't remember this but before you got banished… I used to spend time at the palace with you and your sister and we would play together…

"We moved to the Earth Kingdom after you got banished, as part of punishment towards my father. He didn't think it was right to challenge you to a duel against the Fire Lord… so we got 'relocated'…"

"Hiro… my sister used to make fun of your pig tails…" Zuko said with realization in his voice.

"Yah. Until you threatened to push her in the turtle-duck pond if she made me cry again" I said and smiled at him.

"Hm" his laugh came out as a small sigh and a hint of a smile was on his lips.

"I always loved going to the palace even if Azula was always mean to me."

"Hide and seek was always the best"

"Yeah when Ty Lee didn't cheat," I laughed. I finished putting an ointment on the wound, "arms up" I said and began wrapping a bandage around his torso"

"Thank you," he said after I had finished, putting his shirt back on.

"You're welcome… we have to go into the village to get more supplies, do you want to come?" I asked putting my things away.

"Sure"

I got up and stood at the edge of the hill. "NAMI!" I yelled. I saw Nami turn around and look at me, I motioned for her to come and she started my way.

Once she was up the hill we gathered our belongings and headed to the village.

**A walk two town later**

"Nami will you go get some fruit?" I asked and handed her some money.

"Sure thing!" she said and walked off. I walked toward a little shop that had a medical symbol hanging on the door.

The bell rang as I walked in with Zuko on my heals. I walked over to the man and asked him for the supplies I needed and he was happy to help me out. After paying for everything I put the items in my basket and walked out.

"HIRO! Come look at these!" she yelled from a crossed the road. I walked over too her, she was standing in front of a cart that was selling beautiful jewelry.

"Wow" I gasped when I looked down. They had different colors but all of the four elements. Each necklace had pretty ribbons and in the center there was a gemstones, like blue sapphires for the water benders, green emeralds for the earth benders sparkling zircon for the air benders (they look like diamonds) and red topaz for the fire benders.

"They remind me of home" I said and touched the topaz"

"No touch!" the cranky man barked at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I said.

"Are you going to buy something our just stand there gawking all day." the asked us.

"Just looking sir" I said, "lets go"

"But Hiro don't you want one?" Nami asked me.

"Kinda" I said

"Then get one!" she insisted.

"Na we don't have the money…" I smiled at her. She gave me a look but knew I wasn't going to give in.

"What if I asked for one" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Go a head and buy one then. You deserve a treat"

She rolled her eyes at me and stomped off.

"They are pretty though," I said again to myself. "Lets get some food" I turned to Zuko.

Zuko nodded and we headed to the nearest store.

**Later that day…**

When we got back we were all very tired.

"So Hiro you said if I bought a necklace you wouldn't care right?" Nami said holding something behind her back.

"…Yah… why?"

"Because I have something for you!" she said and held out her hand. In her palm laid and brown cloth with something wrapped up inside.

"You didn't," I asked with a bit of excitement.

"Oh but I did!" she exclaimed. I grabbed the cloth and unwrapped the hidden gift. I held it up against the firelight. It was a red topaz pendent hanging on black thick ribbon.

"Its amazing" I said.

"Now you wont be some home sick" she said and smiled at me.

"Zuko will you help me?" I asked and handed him the necklace.

"Uh sure" he said he helped me put it on and I turned to him.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful"

Do you think Zuko was talking about the necklace or Hiro? O_o lolz Please review! let me know what you think! 


End file.
